Off To The League Mansion!
by OtakuNekoKai
Summary: What happens when you head off to the League Mansion on a stormy night to wait for technical difficulties to be fixed and you picked a certain attractive assassin? I'm sorry for any typos ;-; Those are difficult to catch...
1. Talon Lemon

Talon, I am your summoner!

I sighed and extended my arms over my head to stretch them out. I was waiting for my match to begin, there were some technical difficulties due to the storm so we summoners had to chill in the League Mansion until it was fixed. This was honestly my first time in this mansion, this really feels like a dream. Like I'll wake up any second! But this was reality. I was really sitting on the couch with Teemo on my lap and Kennen on my head. These two clung onto me by the time I was summoned here. I didn't really mind though, it was certainly better than hanging out with Nocturne and Thresh. Those kind of champions were even scarier in real life. Especially Darius. Draven was really no different though. The yordles were defiantly cuter and the females were more attractive than in the artwork. I should probably get a picture of them for my older brother... I laughed at the thought.

But the person I was really waiting for was Ezreal, he was the cutest blonde video game character I've ever seen. But nope, Ezreal was picked by a different summoner so he had to stick close to him. Luckily it was a guy or else I'd be insanely jealous...After a while of sitting and watching all the champions do things I fell onto my side on the soft couch with Teemo in my arms and Kennen now on the arm rest of the seat. Where was my champion? Shouldn't he be here with me?.. Who did I pick again..? Oh yeah...Talon..

The assassinb was sitting on the other side of the living room. Why'd I have to pick him? I wish I could've just picked top Teemo...I was bored so I decided to communicate with my champion for a while since Ezreal was busy talking with his.

What a shame...I'll have to pick Ez everytime on a stormy night.

"Talon." I walked over to the other couch where he was resting and took a seat beisde him.

"What is it summoner?" he asked in his deep voice. It sent shivers down my spine. It was deeper and scarier then in the game. It took half of my courage to even say anything back.

"Well, all the champions who were picked are communicating with their summoner so I thought-"

"No."

...

WHAT? Such a fast answer! No hesitation at all! What a prick! Even Cho'gath was having more fun with his summoner! Why'd I have to get stuck with him? I groaned and moved closer to Talon as he moved away.

Seriously, Ezreal wasn't the only hot guy in this game. Talon was seriously a lot hotter with his dragonblade skin. Since I'm his summoner he'd bound to me right? He has to do my every order! I wonder if summoners can have sex with their champions. I turn around to already see Ahri making out with hers. Well I found my answer. Now to seduce this cold hearted assassin!

Fun!

I looked around the room hoping no champions or summoners were watching. Or that they were all distracted.

"Hey Talon~ " I leaned my body forward so my chest was near his. Hes eyes moved down and looked at mine. I think...It was hard to see with my hood.

"What is it now summoner?" he took his gaze somewhere else. I gave a cat like grin while my finger traced along his chest. I could feel his abs through his black shirt when my finger moved down. He growled in response. I chuckled as my hand suddenly grasped his member, elicting a surprised gasp from the champion. I laughed and began rubbing it.

"Summoner what on earth- ngh!" Talon placed his hands on my shoulder and pushed me away as he stood up leaving to his room. Perfect place to go Talon! I followed him but by the time we got there he locked the door before I could walk in.

"Talon!" I whined while knicking. He opened it with an annoyed look. "If you are here to do that nonesense than I suggest you leave." I gave him a sly smirk before shoving him into his room with me and kicking the door closed. He quickly pushed me off before I gothim to the bed. I chuckled and stared at his red face.

"I do not wish to do those kind of things with you." he spoke stepping back from me. "Why not? It's not liked you'll get me pregnant." I pouted and he sighed harshly. "I am a champion, you are a summoner who belongs in a different world."

I shook my head and walked up to him. I built up the courage to ignore the death glare he gave me and tiptoed to push down the cloth that covered his mouth and kiss him on the lips. Catching the assassin off guard I pushed him onto his bed but the kiss never stoppped. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and began exploring his cavern. I massaged his tongue with mine and moaned into his mouth when he finally began dominating my mouth. Maybe I've finally convinced him.

We parted with a trail of salive and ragged breaths. He stared at me with eyes that were still trying to resist.

"I am your summoner Talon...I can control you with this..." I grab out my blue shining orb. He growled and looked away. Cute~

I placed it on the desk and he gave me a confused look before I chuckled.

"I will not use it since I think I've already convinced you." I purred in seductivly into his ear. He tried to push me away but his strength became weak when I grabbed his crotch and rubbed it harder than before. I sat up so that I was straddling him, letting out a yelp when I felt his clothed erection pressing onto the middle of my bottom and right on the hole. It made me moan. He stared at me, watching my every move. I could tell that moan satisfied his ears. Finally I zipped down my summoner robe revealing my body. I threw it aside and began fiddling with his armor. He stayed silent...He obeyed.

Finally after getting his shirt off and placing his weapons to the side somewhere on the ground, I licked my lips at his abs. I leaned down so my chest touched his and I let out a breathy moan as my womanhood rubbed against his manhood.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Talon grabbed my arms and our positions were switch in a flash.

"Talon..." my arms were wrapped around his neck as I pulled him down into a kiss. It wasn't forced like the last one, I felt him oblige and lean down himself.

Talon left his mouth. With a dissapointed groan he smirked at me.

"I'd like to try new places summoner."

"Wha-Ah!" I yelped in surprise when his mouth captured one of my nipples and his other hand began toying with the other one, He nipped and suckled until the bud was hardened and moved to the other one. My back arched up and our bodies grinded together causing a spark to flash in my body.

I trembled when his hand began rubbing my clit. He smirked and kissed my neck. I gasped and moaned as he rubbed me through the wet cloth. My body shook on its own when I felt a finger being pushed inside me. Talon looked at me befoer kissing my temple and whispering.

"This is your first time isn't it?" I moaned loudly when he inserted another finger.

Before I could answer he licked my earlobe and began thrusting his two fingeres roughly inside me. Tears began falling from my eyes and he licked them away with such a gentle touch. I relaxed under his touch and wraped my arms around him while burying my head on the crook of his neck.

"Is this your first time?" he asked again as his hand began kneading my breast again. I did my best to nod. I could feel him smirk against my cheek until he whispered "Good."

His voice was amazing. I tried to kiss him but he avoided my lipsw and his fingers were going deeper into me, making me lose my focus.

"Oh...F-fuck Talon! I-I'm gonna-" he suddenly discarded his fingers and I whined trying to force them back into me but he placed them in his mouth instead. I sat up crawling over to him and grabbing his hand. He grinned and placed his fingers into my mouth. I moaned as I held onto his wrist.

Talon suddenly grabbed my thighs and pushed me back down so that my knees were almost touching the sides of the bed.

"T-Talon what are you-Hah! A-ah! Talon!" his mouth was suddenly sucking on my pussy. His tongue diving into my entrance. My hands became tangled into his brown locks as my body arched and I gasped in pleasure. I felt a heat in my stomach before it rushed down and I came. Talon sat back up with a smirk and licked his lips. I was breathing heavily, I didn't notice Talon had already discarded his pants.

"It is your turn to pleasure me summoner." he sat at the end of the bed and gently lifted me up so that we stared into eachothers eyes and share a passionate kiss. I nodded and nervously looked down.

His member was bigger then I expected! I whimpered since I knew that it was going to be deep inside me soon. But all the worry was pushed aside as I felt his hand on my cheek. I took a deep breath and leaned down kissing the tip of his member. He gave a groan of pleasure as I slid my tongue from the base to the tip. He placed his hands in my hair and bucked his hips as I placed his cock deep into my mouth. It made me gag lightly but I let him continue as he mumbled 'sorry'

My head bobbed up and down as my tongue slid on his cock. I continued it for a while until I began licking the side and kissing the tip. I looked up to him. His face turned me on so much. His head was thrown back as a blush crept on his cheeks. Breathy moans coming from his hanging mouth and his eyes shut closed.

It gave me a certain feeling in my stomach because I knew I was the one making the great assassin feel this way.

His grip tightened on my hair and soon he began thrusting in and out of my mouth. I let him dominate for a while. He fucked my mouth roughly but I didn't mind, his moans were like music to my ears.

"..I-I'm g-gonna cum!" Talon tried to push my head away, he stopped thrusting but I continued his unfinished motion. I went as deep as I could go and suddenly he came hard and fast. Strings of his hot seed filling my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could. I sat up and fell onto his chest.

"You taste bitter Talon." I smiled at him.

"Well you taste sweet."

I felt his arms wrap around me and push me back onto the bed.

I already knew what was going to happen next.

I saw him position himself at my entrance, his cock still hard. I was correct... This was really going to happen. Well I am the one who started this so I'm not going to wuss out now. Before I knew what was happening tears began streaming from my face. Talon leaned down and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around him as he whispered sweetly into my ear.

"I promise I'll be gentle." he assured me with a kiss on my temple and I nodded.

He sat back up and placed my legs on his shoulder as he slowly placed the tip in.

Oh god the pain..! It hurt so much! He already feels so big inside me! I've read sexual fanfictions and seen hentai animes but I never expected it to hurt this much. As he continued to slowly push in he tried his best to calm me down by trying to distract me with a long hot kiss. Out tongues dancing with eachother. It almost worked until he fully placed himself inside me. I screamed in pain and pleasure but he silenced it with his mouth. We stayed still for a moment. He was deep inside me. Tears blurred up my vision but I could see Talon's face, so close to mine. I could see the blood dripping down on the floor and bed. I was abou to speak but Talon shushed me.

"Do not worry...Just relax your body and tell me when your ready..."

My body trembled as I kept my arms around him as if my life depended on it. "Y-you can start now..." I whispered quietly. He nodded and I moaned out when he began moving slowly. It didn't hurt as much as it did before.

His thrusts were steady and I could hear him gasping in my ear. My head was buried on the crook of his neck and slightly on his shoulder, his thrusts suddenly became more rough and harder. My legs wrapped around his waist as he sped up. My body arched without permission as he hit something in my body that made me moan loudly. Talon smirked and continued hitting the certain spot which I guessed was my G-spot.

He went deeper inside me that we could hear our skin lightly slapping against each other.

"Talon! Yes! Harder! Deeper!" I couldn't help but yell those words as he happily obliged.

"You're so tight! Ah.." his moans made me feel as if I would come any second but I wanted this moment to last.

"Oh fuck..."

I yelped as Talon bit me hard on my neck, which I knew was saying 'you are mine'

The bed was creaking with each thrust Talon made, it only took second for him to find new spots to make me writhe in pleasure.

One of his hands went inbetween our bodies and began rubbing lazy circled around my clit.

"Cum for me summoenr..." and that was it, I moaned loudly as I felt a whole new level of pleasure take over my body. I cam hard as he continued thrusting deep inside me. It didn't feel like he would stop anytime soon. He left my grasp and sat u[ to hold onto my hips and control his thrusts better to send himself over the peak and maybe me for the second time.

"Talon, Talon, Talon!" I screamed his name over and over as I felt him shoot his hot white seed deep inside me. Some of it spilled out and mixed together with the crimson liquid on the ground. He stayed inside me...His head shot back and his loud moan of pleasure made me have my second climax, just as harder as the first one. As he took his cock from me gently making sure not to hurt me and lifted me up into his arms.

Talon kissed my forehead gently and I smiled. I looked up at him, his eyes were focused on me.

Finally I tol him the words I've always wanted to tell someone that was special to me.

"I love you Talon..."

"As do I summoner."

We shared our final kiss of the night.

What we didn't know was that there were a bunch of angry summoners who had already started the match.

"GG guys talon afk plz report"

But I really didn't care what happned, I just wanted to stay in Talon's warm strong arms.

"GG indeed." I smiled at my assassin one last time before I found my self leaning against a wall and on my bed in my room. My screen had defeat on it and plently of summoners raging at me.

Before I turned it off I stared at Talon's artwork and I swore I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind and whisper

"I love you my dear summoner.."

I logged off and awaited for another stormy night.


	2. NOTES PLEASE READ

AUTHOR NOTES

So I'm going to write more League reader insert lemon stories...Next will be Twisted Fate but if you guys have any other champion (male or female I don't care) then tell me and I'll write a lemon for you.

The only requests I'm taking right now are these League reader insert stories so yeah...

*NOTE* IF YOU ARE REQUESTING A CHAMPION LEMON STORY YOU CAN ONLY PICK TWO.

If your request is taking too long then it probably means I have other requests so please wait patiently. Thank you~


End file.
